A mobile electronic device, e.g., a smart phone, may receive power from a battery equipped therein. In such an electronic device using a battery, power management is one of many essential factors. With the extensive utilization of electronic devices using battery power, often such an electronic device requires a larger battery capacity. However, batteries equipped in electronic devices are inherently limited in their sizes. Thus, electronic devices need to effectively use limited battery capacity.
Normally, an electronic device consumes battery power so as to execute applications installed in a memory and also to operate internal components. The electronic device can provide, to a user, information about battery power consumed by respective applications. Further, the electronic device may terminate, under the user's control, the execution of a certain application which excessively consumes battery power.
However, when any forcibly terminated application is executed again, battery over-consumption problems may be repeated. In addition, when excessive battery power consumption is caused by only a part of all operations of an application, terminating all the operations of the application may not be an optimal solution.
The above information is presented as background information only, to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.